leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Enta (CBF)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Enta | jname=エンタ | tmname=Enta | slogan=no | image=Enta CBF.png | size=150px | caption=Enta | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=yes | }} Enta (Japanese: エンタ Enta) is the main character from Pokémon Battle Frontier. He is a young boy who wants to be a strong Pokémon Trainer. History Enta receives an invitation from Scott in Enta Arrives at the Battle Frontier! to enter the . During his arrival, Enta was unable to compete with the professionals. He befriends Rald who becomes his master and teaches him how to better. Enta participates in the Multi-Battle Challenge on behalf of Rald's suggestion. Enta gets paired up with a Trainer named, . They go up against a and . Enta's Vulpix gets easily defeated by Geodude due to the carelessness of the battle, leaving Mitsuki to finish them off with his , something Mitsuki was not too happy about. This made Enta upset about what he did and wanted to feel better by training with his . All the training they did made Vulpix happy and its tail splits to six. Enta goes back to the Battle Frontier to give the Multi Battle Challenge another try. Enta was able to win this time with the help of Vulpix's . Scott reveals to Enta that Rald was the Champion of the Hall of Fame, motivating a challenge between him and Enta. Enta challenges the Battle Pyramid where he ends up not doing well twice in reaching the top of the pyramid. Enta finds out from Rald that he must work with his Pokémon in order to be successful. During the next day, Enta rechallenges the Battle Pyramid and successfully reaches the top. Prior to the events of Battle Between Student and Master!, he challenges the and wins. Enta is invited by Scott to witness the battle between Mitsuki and Rald in the Battle Dome in which Rald wins. Enta then trains with Mitsuki which the latter overheard that Enta wanted to get stronger. Enta continues his battles in the Battle Tower where he has beaten every Trainer in a row and challenges Rald. In the middle of their battle, they were down to one Pokémon with Enta and Rald having Vulpix and Sceptile left, respectively. Both sides give it their all but Sceptile overpowers Vulpix despite the type-disadvantage which resulted in Enta forfeiting as he didn't want to see his Vulpix in pain. Enta goes on after their battle to challenge the Multi Battles and ends up being partnered with Mitsuki; as Mitsuki only expected to be partnered with a lady in this case. Enta returns to the Battle Dome and challenges it after finding out Rald's defeat to a Frontier Brain. Enta ends up challenging Tucker with Vulpix and Feebas. Tucker's Pokémon defeat Vulpix but lose to Feebas. Tucker was not convinced about Enta's win with Feebas but changed his mind when Feebas evolved. Enta's next opponent was Spenser where he challenges his Lapras and defeats it, earning the Spirit Symbol. Enta decides on whether the Battle Tower or Battle Pike should be his next destination. An angry Zangoose pops out of Enta's Poké Ball leaving Enta hopeless of the situation. Lucy's Seviper makes it more agitated. This confrontation with Lucy made Enta choose the Battle Pike. He challenges the Trainers, defeating them all without a problem and stumbles across Lucy. They have a battle and are left with one Pokémon, Enta with Zangoose and Lucy with Seviper. Due to the fact that Zangoose and Seviper are enemies to each other, Enta had trouble getting Zangoose to listen to him. However, Enta's bravery by taking a attack from Seviper changed Zangoose. It caused Zangoose to be in sync with Enta. Due to their teamwork, Lucy was defeated and Enta earns his Frontier Symbol from her. Enta is then told that the final Frontier is none other than the photographer, Anabel, who took pictures of Enta every time something interesting went on. Enta prepares for his final Frontier battle by having a practice battle with Rald with Rald becoming the winner. Rald gives Enta the Fire Stone to make his Vulpix stronger. Enta's Vulpix touches the Fire Stone which causes it to evolve into . With a new partner, Enta was sure that he will defeat Anabel. The next day, Enta challenges Anabel after going through all of the other Trainers first. They were both down to Ninetales and Entei. Both of the Fire types battled and the match was declared as a draw. Enta was congratulated and it was time for him to go. As Enta leaves the Battle Frontier, he promises to get stronger someday. Character Enta is hyperactive, and his clothes resemble a miniature version of 's from . Pokémon is Enta's very first Pokémon who Enta has a strong bond with. It first appeared as a .}} is another one of Enta's Pokémon. It first appeared while Enta was challenging the Battle Pyramid. Tropius assisted Vulpix by using Sunny Day to power up its Fire-type moves to defeat a . Tropius also served as a way of food transportation where it fed one of its bananas to a hungry Enta. During Enta's battle with Rald, it went up against Rald's Manectric and tied. Tropius was last seen training with Enta before challenging Anabel. Tropius's only known move is .}} was the third Pokémon revealed. She first appeared while Enta was challenging the Battle Pyramid. She assisted Vulpix when the group encountered a by having its stats raised. Illumise went up against Rald's Sceptile during Enta's battle against Rald where it did some damage using Silver Wind but wasn't able to defeat the Forest Pokémon despite having to deal with two Pokémon having the type-advantage. Illumise was last seen training with Enta before his match with Anabel. Illumise's known moves are , , and .}} for his upcoming challenge. Anabel takes a picture of it along with Vulpix. Afterwards, Enta sends it out along with Vulpix in a Double Battle against Tucker. After Vulpix was defeated, Feebas managed to activate its Swift Swim Ability due to the fact that Vulpix's burned a hole in the roof earlier, letting the rain in. With its Ability activated, Feebas managed to swiftly dodge 's and 's attacks that were thrown at Feebas. Feebas finishes them off with Blizzard. Tucker did not accept the fact that it was able to defeat his Pokémon as it was too ugly. After the battle, it evolved into a , changing Tucker's mind and proving him wrong. Milotic was sent out to battle Lucy. It had trouble with her and barely managed to do anything to Seviper. Milotic was then seen training with Enta and his other Pokémon before his battle with Anabel. The next day, Milotic battles Anabel's after Alakazam defeated Zangoose. Alakazam was unable to keep up with Milotic and was beaten by Hydro Pump. Milotic then faced off against her . Due to the previous battle, Milotic was knocked out by Snorlax's . Milotic's known moves are and , and its Ability is as a Feebas.}} before he entered the . It was in a state of rage since then and Enta wasn't able to calm it down. He tried having Mitsuki help out but this made things worse for both of them. It started to become more enraged after seeing its mortal enemy, . During the battle with Lucy, it was sent out as the last Pokémon to fight Seviper, where it was still in a bad mood. As soon as Seviper launched a attack, Enta jumped in so it wouldn't get hurt. This made Zangoose very happy with its Trainer and was able to defeat Seviper. Zangoose trained with Enta and his Pokémon before his battle with Anabel. The next day, Zangoose was the first one sent out where it faced off against Anabel's . Alakazam kept dodging every attack Zangoose threw at it. Zangoose was then defeated. Zangoose's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} Trivia *Enta is based on the apprentices from Hoenn's in . These apprentices ask the to tutor them in Double Battles, just like Rald was Enta's tutor in the manga. Category:Pokémon Battle Frontier characters